e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsukoi
|image = Flower - Hatsukoi cover.jpg|Standard Flower - Shirayukihime Regular cover.jpg|Acoustic | type = Digital Single | title = Hatsukoi | original = 初恋 | artist = Flower | album = Flower | released = October 2, 2013 December 11, 2013 (acoustic) | recorded = 2013 | genre = Pop, ballad | length = 03:40 (standard) 03:42 (acoustic) | label = Sony Music Associated Records | chronotype = Single | previous = "Taiyou to Himawari" (2013) | current = "Hatsukoi" (2013) | next = "Shirayukihime" (2013) | chronotype2 = Digital Single | previous2 = | current2 = "Hatsukoi" (2013) | next2 = "TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~" (2013) | video = Flower - Hatsukoi (Music Video) }} "Hatsukoi" (初恋; First Love) is the first digital single released by Flower. The single was released on October 2, 2013. The song was used as theme song for Samantha Thavassa's "Samantha×Kawaii×Art" CM. An acoustic version of the song was released on December 11 of the same year as the second pre-release of their sixth single "Shirayukihime". A re-recorded version 2016 of the song was released on September 14, 2016 and included on Flower's first best album THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST including only Washio Reina's vocals. Tracklist Standard # Hatsukoi Acoustic # Hatsukoi acoustic version Featured Members * Fujii Shuuka * Shigetome Manami * Nakajima Mio * Washio Reina * Muto Chiharu * Ichiki Kyoka * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi Song Information ; Vocals : Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu ; Vocals (version 2016) : Washio Reina ; Lyrics : Narumi Yamamoto ; Music : Chris Meyer, Takumi Tsukada, Grace ; Other Information : Arrangement: Disambiguation Hatsukoi The song can be found on the following releases: * "Gomennasai no Kissing You" (track #2) * Flower (track #12) * THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST (version 2016; disc 2, track #3) The music video can be found on the following releases: * "Shirayukihime" * Flower * THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST Hatsukoi acoustic version The song can be found on the following releases: * "Shirayukihime" (track #2) Trivia * The digital single was released on the same day as E-girls' single "Gomennasai no Kissing You". ** Due to Flower being signed to Sony Music Associated Records, the digital edition of "Gomennasai no Kissing You" does not include "Hatsukoi". The song got released separately as the group's digital single. * The music video for the song have several similarities to the music video of "Shirayukihime". A few of them being Fujii Shuuka running, Ichiki Kyoka doing one part of the heart symbol (♥) with her hand, Bando Nozomi sitting in front of a mirror, Washio Reina holding an apple and others. Also, the start of "Shirayukihime"'s music video is from "Hatsukoi". External Links *Apple Music / iTunes: Standard Version | Acoustic Version *Recochoku: Standard Version | Acoustic Version *version 2016: Apple Music / iTunes Category:Flower Category:Flower Songs Category:Flower B-sides Category:Flower Digital Singles Category:Flower Album Tracks Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 Digital Singles